Blade: Trinity - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in Blade: Trinity. * Danica Talos leads a team into Dracula's tomb in Syria. When they enter the tomb, Drake emerges from the sandy depths and grabs one of Danica's underlings, tearing his head off. Since this underling was a vampire, he disintegrates into ash upon death. * Blade bombs a vampire safehouse and one vampire is sent hurtling into the air in flames. * Another vampire runs out of the burning warehouse on fire when he is suddenly shot from behind by Blade. * A vampire tries to run Blade over, but Blade shoots out the tires of the car and it crashes into a telephone pole and explodes. * Blade kills four vampire thugs with a new weapon of his: a combat knife attached to a retractable silver wire. * Blade reverses his car into a vampire riding a motorbike. The vampire smashes through the rear window and lands in the passenger seat. After punching the vampire several times, Blade blows him away with a shotgun. * Another vampire biker who Blade had run over survives and clings to the car's undercarriage. After climbing up on top of the hood, the vampire is killed when Blade fires his shotgun through the windshield. * Blade chases down a vampire car, turning on a set of ultraviolet fog lights. The vampire driver is disintegrated by the lights. * The passenger inside the car gets out after his car crashes. He tries to stagger away, but Blade shoots him in the back with a silver stake. However, it turns out that this person isn't a vampire but one of their Familiars. The Familiar gloats as he dies, revealing that the entire chase was a setup to frame Blade as a violent serial killer. With so many witnesses around, it doesn't take long for the media and the authorities to identify Blade. * Danica goes to speak with Drake and finds him feeding on a woman. Asher tells her that Drake's fed on five people since they brought him in. * Four vampire punks follow a woman and her baby into the subway, but it turns out to be a trap. The woman is Abigail Whistler, a member of the Nightstalkers, and her baby is just a doll. After catching the vampires off-guard with her trick, Abby quickly kills them all one by one. Two are killed with blades hidden in Abby's shoes, one is killed with a UV laser arc and the last one is stabbed with a retractable gauntlet blade. * Whistler shoots eight FBI agents when the FBI storms his hideout. * FBI agent Ray Cumberland asks Blade how many people he has killed. Up to that point, Blade had apparently killed 1,182 people, all of whom were Familiars. * Just as Danica is about to take custody of Blade, one of her guards is sent crashing through the two-way mirror in the interrogation room. The vampire guard turns to ash as he comes crashing through. * Hannibal King shoots one of Danica's minions as he enters the interrogation room. * Blade, King and Abby are caught between a group of FBI agents and Danica's goons. Both sides start shooting and the heroes take cover in an alcove, resulting in the vampires shooting two of the agents. * Abby shoots one of Danica's goons with a silver Magnum round. * Abby uses her bow to shoot another vampire. The arrow strikes the vampire in the chest but doesn't kill him immediately. The arrowhead is a miniature UV flashbang and the vampire is reduced to ash by the burst of light. * A vampire goon takes cover behind a door as Abby aims her bow. She fires and the arrowhead drills through the door and through the vampire's back, penetrating his heart. * Drake enters a goth fashion store filled with vampire paraphernalia and kills the pair running the place. He throws the male goth through the window and feeds on the girl. * Blade interrogates a Familiar by hanging him over a multi-storey parking complex. After finding out he reports to Dr. Vance, Blade cuts the line and the Familiar falls to his death. * Virago - One of Danica's underlings portrayed by Françoise Yip. When Blade and Abby confront her outside a blood-farming facility, she lunges at Blade only for Abby to shoot her. * Inside the blood farm are hundreds of humans sealed within plastic frames having blood steadily siphoned from them. All the victims have been rendered brain-dead and kept on life support. Blade forces the technician operating the farm to shut down the life support machines, euthanizing the comatose donors. * Blade beats up fifteen Familiar guards when he and Abby raid Danica's lair. It is unclear if the guards were killed or just knocked out. * Abby beats up fourteen guards after freeing King. * A vampire attacks Blade, but Blade catches him in an arm lock and then stabs him through the back. * Blade shoots ten vampires with twin pistols. * Abby stabs two vampires with her boot blades. * Blade kills three vampires with throwing knives. * Blade kills two more vampires with stakes. * Abby stabs another vampire with her retractable gauntlet blade. * Blade cuts down five vampires in a row with his chakram. * As Abby tries to free Zoe, a vampire grabs her from behind. Abby kills the vampire with her UV arc. * King is chased by a pair of mutated Rottweilers through a hallway. He reaches a window and grabs onto a pipe above it, pulling himself up. The Rottweilers cannot stop themselves and go crashing through the window, falling several storeys. * Two vampires attempt to shoot at Abby, but she fires an arrow that goes through both of them. * When Blade injects the Daystar vial into Drake, it amplifies and is released into the air. Every remaining vampire in the building is infected and begins to deteriorate as the virus ravages their cell structures. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Blade (franchise) Category:Blade: Trinity Category:Action Movie Deaths Category:Extras